Electronic devices, for example, wearable devices are generally limited by small volume. Therefore, a capacity of a battery positioned at an interior of the electronic device is small and the electronic device cannot be used for a long time. Once the power of the battery is exhausted, the electronic device can only be normally operated after the battery is fully recharged.